


Super Spicy Ramen Cup

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Moriarty are uni roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Spicy Ramen Cup

It had started innocently enough; Sherlock, realizing he was hungry and having no food decided to eat his Uni roommate’s ramen cups. At the time he had intended to replace what he’d eaten when he did his own shopping but of course his being Sherlock Holmes (and easily distracted) he forgot.

Jim Moriarty returned to the room he shared with Sherlock Holmes to find he had been eaten out of house and home. The obvious culprit, his roommate, was nowhere to be found and Jim had finally had enough. Sherlock Holmes was the worst roommate in the country he played the violin at all hours of the night, barely slept, conducted all sorts of strange experiments and sometimes didn’t talk for days on end. Jim had put in for a room change after the first night but the school said it couldn’t possibly accommodate him until the spring so he was stuck.

When Sherlock did return to their room he offered no explanation for why he had eaten Jim’s food. In fact Jim wasn’t sure the man even acknowledged his presence so rather than getting mad he decided to get even.

The next time Sherlock was out of the room for an extended period of time Jim put his plan into motion. Every last one of his normal ramen cups was replaced with the contents of the most super spicy ramen cup he could get his hands on. Jim also made sure there were no substances in their room that could offer Sherlock’s palate any relief from the heat. Once everything was in place he sets up a hidden camera and waits in his mate Sebastian’s room to watch the fireworks.

Sherlock comes back to their room and absently makes himself a cup of ramen. Jim watches him eat it and then make another. He can’t possibly understand how Sherlock is eating the ramen so effortlessly.

“It’s like he doesn’t even taste it!” He says to Sebastian, who shrugs and goes back to reading the latest edition of Guns and Ammo magazine.

Jim shuts Sebastian’s laptop and storms off back to his room where he makes himself a cup of super spicy ramen and promptly burns the roof of his mouth.

“Your attempt to trick me into eating your doctored ramen was obvious so I took the liberty of incorporating all the spice into that container there. I’d offer you milk but it’s seems we’re fresh out” Sherlock tells him before leaving Jim to his suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fantastic prompt by kriskenshin


End file.
